This means eternity you know!
by WishIWasBella
Summary: Bella and Edward 3 months after Bella's graduation. The day of Bella's Change Edward and Bella's marriage. Will Jacob get in the way?Sorry Its rated M now. It got alittle steamy!Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1:goobByes

**_Today is going to be the best day of my life, and techincally the last. Today would be the day I married Edward, and also the day he changed me._**

Summary: Bella and Edward 3 months after Bella's graduation. The day of Bella's Change/ Edward and Bella's marriage, Jabob Black decides to try to stop bella from changing. Will Bella listens to the desperate plea's of her best friend? Or live for eterninty with her one true Love? ExB First FanFic PLEASE R&R

Disclaimer: Sadly The mind that created this amazing story and characters does not reside inside my head, It belongs to Stephine Meyer.

WARNING: may contain adult themes

* * *

Chapter 1: GoodBye's

BPOV

Today is going to be the best day of my life, and techincally the last. Today would be the day I married Edward, and also the day he changed me.

I graduated from Forks High 3 months ago and spent the summer planning for "college" I was really planning my good bye's to Charlie and Renne and all my other friends. But I knew I would never be able to say good bye to the one friend that meant the most to me, Jacob Black.

Jacob hadn't spoken to me since Edward came back into my life. I cant blame him though I hurt him pretty bad.

As I paced the floor of my room thinking about the goodbye's I would shortly have to say I felt Edward's cold stone like arms wrap around my waste. "Wow thats was fast." I said, as he layed his newly packed bags on the floor and scooped me into his arms and onto the bed. "Of corse it was, I made it as fast as I could so I could come back to you, my Love" My face instantly blushed bright red. When He saw this he gave me my favorite one-sided smile. He quickly moved off the bed picking up his bags along with mine, which was full of clothes Alice instisted on buying me. I left my bedroom one last time. In the back of my mind I wondered what Charlie would do with it once he realized I was never coming back.

That thought sent a chill up my spine.

Sensing my un-ease Edward asked if I was ok. I just shook my head yes. He instantly droped the bags and took me in his arms and wispered in my ear " If you change your mind, I will love you just the same, I dont want to push you into this Bella."

"Bells" Charlie called from down stairs before I could answer Edward. " You guys are gonna miss your flight if you don't get a move on. Down stairs Charlie, Renne, Phil, Mike, and Angela were all wating for us. Waiting to say there good byes. Anglea and Mike were first. That was hard. Some of the only real friends I had ever made and I would never see them again. Then Mom & Phil. Mom was crying like a baby. I told her to calm down and that it was just till summer, I hated lying to her. Then Charlie. I started to cry uncontrolably. Not only because I was sad to be leaving him, but becuase I knew he would be alone for the rest of his life.

Wanting to make my pain as short as possible Edward half screamed over all the crying " Charlie is right if we dont leave soon we will miss our flight!" As I steped out of the house to Edawrds Volvo everyone gave me a final goodbye wave.

Only they didnt know how final it was.

In the short time it took to get to the Cullens home Edward calmed me down enough to answer his question. "Isabella Marie Swan, I Love you with all of my being, and no mater what you chose to do tonight nothing will ever change that." "Edward I want this so bad. You have no idea how great knowing I get to spend not only the rest of my life with you, but the rest of etrnity with you feels." Just then we pulled up to the house and Alice flashed out giving me a huge hug. "Oh my I can not wait to beautify you." Edward let out a slight growl. " Oh not that your not already beautiful or anything." " i know what you meant Alice."

She giggled and we went inside to where the rest of the family was wating.

Something looked wrong.

They were upset.

Edward had been to focused on me to see or rather hear this coming.

"Alice had a vision"Carlise said

"She could be wrong, the _dog-boy_ had better hope shes wrong unless he wants to die tonight" Edward growled

_Dog-boy_, I thought to myself

Oh no, Jacob

"What, whats happening with Jacob" I demanded.

Esme sofly explained."He plans to kid-nap you tonight during the wedding"

" _**Im Going to Kill That Mutt!!!" **_

With that Edward stormed out of the house at Vampire speed towards _La Push._

* * *

**A/N **Sorry this chaper was slow. Trust me the next one will pick up so fast! I promise

Please Review,this is my first Fan Fic and I want to know If anyone reads it even if you didnt like it. And if you have any advice I would appreciate it!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Jacob

_**Today is going to be the best day of my life, and techincally the last. Today would be the day I married Edward, and also the day he changed me.**_

Summary: Bella and Edward 3 months after Bella's graduation. The day of Bella's Change/ Edward and Bella's marriage, Jabob Black decides to try to stop bella from changing. Will Bella listens to the desperate plea's of her best friend? Or live for eterninty with her one true Love? ExB First FanFic PLEASE R&R

Disclaimer: Sadly The mind that created this amazing story and characters does not reside inside my head, It belongs to Stephine Meyer

* * *

Chapter 2: Confronting Jacob 

EPOV

" _**Im Going to Kill That Mutt!!!" **_

With that I stormed out of the house at Vampire speed towards _La Push._

But as soon as I could make it out of the house Carlise was already infront of me.

"Now calm down Edward there are much better ways to handle this."

"OH how do you think we should handle the dog-boy that plans to take Bella, _MY_ Bella?"

I was absolutly enraged. I couldn't even see staright. Bella was my life, or at least what was left of it. And If Jacob Black, or anyone else for that matter, thought he could take her away from me, he was in for a rude awaking.

"Edward" Bella said softly "I know your upset but lets go inside and talk this over. The wedding isn't till midnight and its only 10 a.m., we still have 12 hours.

" I want him to pay for even thinking about taking you from me Bella"

I took her warm body in my arms.

She wispered " I know baby I know, lets go inside."

With that we all went inside to sit down and talk.

**A/N: Sorry I had alot of trouble with Edward**

* * *

BPOV 

Carlise was talking with Alice, I couldnt here what they were syaing but I knew it was about her vision.

"Mabye we should just call of the wedding"

Edward and I both shot death glares at Roslie, she still didnt want this to happen. But she knew would would call it off. We had been waiting to long for this night to happen.

Carlise started "Bella why dont you try to call Jacob"

Edward let out a growl.

"I'll try but I doubt he will answer."

"He wont recongnize the number silly." Alice said

_Oh yea_ I thought to myself.

Emmett rushed my the phone, He wanted this wedding / change to happen very soon. He loved the idea of having me as his real sister soon.

I dialed Jacobs phone number.

"Hello Black residence" It sounded to formal.

"Hullo is Jacob there?"

"This is him who is this?"

"Jacob look its Bella please don't hang up I _really_ need to talk to you"

"If you want to talk so bad dump those bloodsuckers and come see me."

He hung up.

"He said if I want to talk to him I have to go see him." I left out the fact about ditching the bloodsuckers.

_**"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"**_ Edward yelled.

"Edward unless you want your wedding ruined I sugesst you let her go." Jasper who had been slinet so far rose from his seat with Alice and cam to stand by Edward. "Look , your so much happier now that you have Bella, imagine how happy you will be after tonight. You need to let Bella make things right."

"I guess your right Jazz," Edward said jokingly

Jasper hit him in the arm at the use of the nickname

Then Edward turned his attention to me. " But if your going I'm taking you to the border of _La Push_ and bringing you back here."

"Thats fine with me"

As he drove at his normal twice the legal speed limit, its only took us 10 minutes to get there.

"Bella"

"Yes, Edward"

"You have 15 minutes with that beast, and if your longer Im coming in and ripping him to shreds!"

"Alright, alright!"

He grabed my face with his rock like hands and gave me a more passionate then normal kiss.

"I Love ou Isabella."

"I Love you to Edward."

With that I climed out of the car, trying not to fall over my own feet while I half ran to Jacobs house. Hoping this wasn't tio painful for ethier of us. I stoped and stared at his house. The house I spent so many days at trying to fill the whole in my chest that Edwards had caused.

I looked back. I could still barely make out Edwards beautiful sillouete leaning against the Volvo. I looked to the house Jacob was standing at the window.

His eyes were so full of pain.

_I had to do this _I told myself. For mine and Edwards sake. I had to tell my best friend, a WereWolf, that I wanted to become his mortal enemy, a Vampire, more then anything else in the world, and there was nothing he could do about it.

I didn't have to knock Jacob had opened the door already.

" Can we talk out here on the porch?" I felt more comfortable being where Edward could see me.

Jacob looked past me to the volvo and shook his head in disappointment.

"Look Jake, Alice had a vision, we know what you plan on doing. I just wanted to let you know that this is truly what I want, and nothing you or anyone else can say or do will change that. Its what I want. Can't you just leave me alone and forget about me?"

"Bells thats not possible I Lo--"

"Stop don't say that, I dont want to hear it. I Love Edward and I AM going to be with him for _forever_. **And I dont care what you think. Just leave us alone. I never want to see you again!**

I could tell my words stung him badly.

"Bella do you have any idea what your talking about. Forever with the Cullens.As a leech! We will never be able to be friends! Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" I lied about the second part anyways. I did still want to be his friend. But tonight had to happen.

"Jacob, look you _were_ my best friend, but Edward always has been and always will be my true Love. If you get in the way of us I could never forgive you or care about you again. I dont want to see you again, _GoodBye_ Jacob."

"Bella please dont do this, this is enternity you know."

"Jake please promise me something."

"Anything"

"Stay far away from my wedding."

"You mean your Murder."

"_**JAKE!**_"

"Yes Bella I promise"

* * *

**Will Jacob keep His promise???**

**A/N What did ya think? Any help for my Edward, hes pleading you all for help!Please review even if you didnt like it. The next chapter will be Rated M and very steamy so hold on to you hats!**

**Again any advice is welcome! I will try to post chap 3 tommorow night!!!Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Almost

_**Today is going to be the best day of my life, and techincally the last. Today would be the day I married Edward, and also the day he changed me.**_

Summary: Bella and Edward 3 months after Bella's graduation. The day of Bella's Change/ Edward and Bella's marriage, Jabob Black decides to try to stop bella from changing. Will Bella listens to the desperate plea's of her best friend? Or live for eterninty with her one true Love? ExB First FanFic PLEASE R&R

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any of these characters. Dont sue! The briliant Stephine Meyers does though!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Almost**

**BPOV**

I ran from _La Push_ as fast as I could. I triped 3 times on my way. I colapsed into Edward. He kissed my hair and gently rocked me, reassuring me that it would be ok, we would be ok.

"Come one lets go home and get ready for _our_ wedding."

That made my heart melt.

We were back at the house in a matter of minutes. Alice was waiting outside for me. "Come one get a move on, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

As soon as were were inside the whole family asked what happened.

"He promised he wouldnt interfear"

"Do you trust him Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Yes I do" And I did. I trust him just as much now as I had when I gave him the trust it took to heal the gaping whole in my chest.

With that Alice carried me up the stairs and into her room. My hair was put up with a mixture of cascading curls and blue flowers hanging form the back. My make-up was thickly laid on. Heavy mid-night blue eyeliner with a complementing sliver eye shadow.

"Alice the ceremony isn't for hours, what if I mess it up?"

"Then we will just re-do it." She seemed happy at this idea

By the time we were done it was already 1 in the afternoon. Only 9 hours to go.

It was time for "_lunch"_. Which consisted of Esme cooking and only myself eating.

"Bella?"

"Yes Esme."

"I know you love my son very much and he Loves you the same, but I just want to make sure that this is what you truly want, that we are who you truly want to be your family."

I huged her as thigh as I could which I'm sure felt like nothing to her.

"Of corse its what I want Esme. I want Edward as my husband and you all as my family. For _forever." _I put heavy meaning on the word forever.

"Ok Bella."

Once 'lunch" was over, I snook it Edwards bedroom, which was soon to be _ours._

I gasped at what I saw. In place of Edwards couch was a beautiful 4 post bed. A canopy of black lace hung over head. It was covered in crimson red, 100 pure silk sheets. Edward saw my suprise.

"I've never had a reason to get one untill now and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure surprised me, MMM I cant wait to break it in" I said in my sad attempt at a sexy voice, but apperantly it worked. He grabed my waist pulling it into his. He kissed me and at the same time pinned me to _our_ new bed.

I knew we where quickly bluring the lines we had set for ourselves, but I didnt want to stop him.

He pulled his lips away from mine. I thought he was stopping only to be taken completly by surpirse when he lifted my shirt to just below my breast's just so he couldnt see my bra,

He started kissing my stomach all over. I wimpered his name in ecstasy.

"MMMMMM" He growled playfully.

He let the hand the wasnt support his weight slid its way up my thigh. Even though I still had my pants on this made my whole body shiver with pure pleasure. Not thinking I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body. I ran my hand all over the hard defined contures of his body. This was _**amazing!**_ He took the hand that was still on my leg and stood to unbutton my pant and take them off of me. I sat up and returned the favor by taking his pant off. After that it seemed like the rest of the clothes melted away. Before I knew what happened my breast was in his mouth and his fingers were inside _**me**_. The coldness was absolutly amazing.

I moan with such plaesure I was sure everyone would hear.

"OH EDWARD!"

"BELLA"

He climed on top of me. I could swear his eyes were green.

" I love you Bella, But I cant do this I'm sorry"

Then he stood up pulling his clothes on

"Whats wrong, was it me, did I do something wrong?"

"No my Love it had nothing to do with you."

"Than what is it?" I demanded

"Its embarssing Bella."

"PLEASE TELL ME"

" Well I just um, I kinda want to wait untill we well you know, where married."

"Oh Edward of corse baby."

"Good" He handed me my clothes.

* * *

**Awww Edward has a soft side. Told you it would be steamy! Just WAIT untill next chapter!**

**A/N: SO sorry this was so short guys. I have more written up but its 11:15 p.m. here. I am a mom I work part time and go to school full time and finals are tomorrow so I have to end it here so sorry. But the next chapter will be up tommorow I PROMISE! Sorry again please dont hurt me crawls into dark corner**

**Please review and any help on writing EPOV would be great!!!**

**THNXS o.o**


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremony

**Rated M for last and next chapter.**

**Come guys please review!!!!!! Or else I will hold MY Edward randsom. pets Edwards head God Im falling in love with a fictional characher! hehe Im sure all you ladies know how it is O.O**

* * *

We walked down stairs to find Alice giggling, she "saw" what had just almost happened.

I noticed Rosalie staring at me, the she spoke in a kinder then normal tone,

"Bella can we take a little walk just you and me?" I looked at Edward in question. He nodded in approval he obviously had read her mind and knew what she had planned.

"Ok where to?"

"Just around the outside of the house."

With that we walked out the front door and started walking around towards the back yard.

"Look Bella I'm Sorry"

"For what Rosalie?"

"Not being fair to you. It's just life was so, so peaceful, clam, and plain, and I kinda liked it. I just got used to it. Then you came along. I really should have been happy for my brother, but I just didn't want to accept the change you brought along."

"Really Rosaline, Its ok"

"No its not. Its time I let it go and accept you going to be my sister."

"Thank You so much."

"I love you as my sister."

"and I love you just the same."

After that we walked back to the house, and everyone was smiling. They were happy that our feud was over.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I turned me head and we kissed.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled

"We have one!" Edward replied

"Yes I know and that's why Bella's hair is messed up!" Alice squealed "Lets go fix that."

"ugh" I sighed.

"Good luck with that Edward said.

"Yea thanks so much baby!" He have me a kiss then Alice dragged me up stairs _again._

It was around 6:30 when Alice was finished with me.

As soon as get got down stairs Edward yelled from the dining room that its was time for the human to eat.

As I walked into the kitchen I was saying "Esme its smells sooooo good!"

Then as I saw Edward at the candle lit table I gasped.

I sat down

"What is all this for?"

"Well, you see, technically this will be your last meal and I wanted it to be special for you."

"Thank you so much!"

It was my favorite dish, mushroom ravioli. It is what I had at the restaurant in Port Angles on Edward and I's first "date. I was glad I didn't have a waitress to worry about.

I took Edwards hand.

"Thank you Edward." It was almost a whisper.

"For what my dear?"

"For changing me."

"It hasn't happened yet." He reminded me.

"I know but still."

"Your welcome me Love"

We talked and talked until Alice interrupted us.

"Its almost 9 your guys!" she yelled

"We have to get ready!"

All the girls went upstairs into Alice's room. The boys got ready is Carlisle and Esme room.

Before I knew it all the other girls were already ready.

Their dresses were all the same color of silver, but each was slightly different fitting each women's personality well. Esme dress was very modest, covering her up for the most part but hugged her body in all the right places. Alice's dress glittered all over the place and hag a choppy bottom. Rosalie's was pretty skimpy, but not in a offending way ensuring not to one-up the bride.

Then Alice brought me my dress. She hadn't let me see it yet. Though I trusted her that I would Love it. She knew what I wanted before I even did.

When she took the protective off of my dress my jaw dropped. It was _gorgeous _to say the least. It was a mid-evil style ball gown that was the most stunning shade of blue I had ever seen! The ends of the sleeves came to a point on my hand, there was a deep V-neck and a train about 3 feet long. I was absolutely in Love with it! "OMG Alice I adore it!. Its more then I could have ever imagined." "OH goody!" I slipped the dress on, I felt like royalty in it. Alice touched up everyone's hair and make-up which took well over an hour.

Then there was a knock at the door.

It was Edward

"_**DON'T COME IN!**_ Its bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding."

Her use of the word made me tingle. I was Edwards _bride._

" I know but can I talk to her through the door at least?"

"Bella its for you" she said as she pointed towards the door

"Yea Edward."

"Were getting ready to head out Tanya and her family are here and well I Love you Bella, so much."

"I Love you just as much Edward."

"I know see you there."

"Ok bye Edward"

"bye"

Tanya's family had come down from Denali to be here, though I didn't know them at all, the Cullen's owed a lot to them epically Edward. They were the only reason he was able to come back to Forks and be around me. I was very grateful.

"Come on girls its almost 11:30, Bella cant be late to her own wedding!" Esme said

We all hoped into her mini-van. I laughed in my head_ "__she's__ such a mom"_

We drove until the road ended. Then Alice had me jump onto her back which was very hard when you combined the dress and my clumsiness, but we managed. After this night I would be able to run for myself.

We arrived there in a matter of minutes.

This was pretty much the only part of the planning I had cared about. There was no other place I could imagine marring the love of my life.

_Our_ meadow….

**I was gonna call it a night there but I decided not to!**

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and David, Tanya's husband, were waiting for us just inside the trees for us in their tuxes.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked

We all shook our head yes

Just the music started playing. I could tell it was a recording of Edward playing the piano.

Rosalie smiled at me the her and Emmett started down the isle which was a red carpet lined with a row of chairs on each side.

Alice and Jasper were next down the isle.

David was there to walk Esme down the isle since I had asked Carlisle to give me away.

A moment after Esme and David took their seats, It was our turn.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked

"Of course I am"

My lullaby started to play as we walked out of the trees. I was stunned. Edward looked more amazing then I ever thought possible. When our eyes met he looked stunned, I could tell it was because of how beautiful Alice had made me. On either side where we would stand were collections of candles lighting up the whole meadow.

No sign of Jacob or any other Werewolves yet.

This was simply _amazing._

Carlisle gave me to Edward .

He then took his place in front of us to perform the ceremony.

Carlisle began

"Family, friends, we are here tonight to celebrate the Love of Edward and Bella. I can not think of any other couple throughout all of history who's Love has overcome so many obstacles and challenges. Let this ceremony be proof of their Love for each other. Does any one, vampire or other wise object of the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan for all of eternity?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun….. What will happen next? Will Jacob break his promise or will he keep it? Find out next time on This Means Eternity You Know! lol**

**A/N. God I cant wait to get the next chapter up. And I dont have work tommorow so it will be up a tad bit sooner then this one. I have 300 hits but only 19 reviews? This make WishIWasBella very very sad, tear, Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Out

**Diclaimer**: I dont not own the characters. All hail Stephine Meyer! She owns the characters but i made this story line.

OK so I tried to work on my grammer guys. O.O Im a horrible typest! so sorry

**_PLEASE_** review. Im still holding my Edward captive! He looks very scared, Silly Vamp!

Warning for sex and language

**_

* * *

_**

**_BPOV_**

No one said anything _thank god_.

"Edward do you vow to spend the rest of eternity with Isabella Marie Swan as your soul mate and wife?

"I do." Edward stared _deeply_ into my eyes with a very loving expression.

"Isabella do you as well vow to spend the rest of eternity with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as your soul-mate and husband?"

"I do!" I said almost screaming because of all my pent up joy.

"Let it be known that Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan have vowed themselves to each other for all of eternity and those vowels shall never be broken. Edward you may kiss your bride."

With that Edward looked at me with his _emerald green eyes_ with the most loving expression. Then he gave me a simple kiss but that simple kiss held the most raw pure emotion I had ever felt.

My lullaby started to play again as Edward and I walked down the isle. I was so, so happy Jacob had kept his promise! As everything was being taken down and put away everyone started to leave except Edward and I. This is where the change was to take place as well.

Alice handed Edward a duffle bag.

"What's that for?" I asked

"You'll see in time my Love."

Alice came and gave me a hug.

"Good luck Bells I will see you tomorrow at Tanya's."

"Thanks bye Alice."

Then she too disappeared into the forest.

There Edward and I stood. I in my wedding dress and he in his tux. His eyes were still green. He took me in his arms and started kissing me.

* * *

**EPOV**( I'm gonna give it another try) 

I kissed her with so much passion I thought I may break her fragile frame.

"Bella I love you so much."

"I love you just as much Edward."

Then she untucked my shirt and started to unbutton it. Once it was off I scooped her into my arms, and then laid both of us onto the ground much like our first time here in the meadow.

I ran my hands up her delicate stomach which made her shiver.

Then she pulled me on top of her.

From there on it was like pure magic. We slowly undressed each other. I hovered over her kissing her with all the passion that I possibly could. From below me she rocked her pelvis against my own. This let me know that she was just as ready for this as I was.

"Bella, my Love, please, if it hurts tell me. I don't want to hurt you darling."

"Edward" she moaned

With that I slowly entered her. She was so tight I was sure she would scream with pain. But instead she sighed with pleasure.

"Faster, harder!" she screamed

"Your wish is my command." I replied

She dug her nails into my back sending shock waves of pure ecstasy through out my body.

(what did ya think of my epov?)

* * *

**BPOV**

Just as quickly as it had began it was over. We both climaxed at the same time which made it that much more amazing. Then Edward got off form on top of me and we cuddled naked for god knows how long. I had no sense of time.

Then Edward got up and went to the duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a faded green v-neck. He carefully folded my dress and placed it into the bag. Then he got some normal clothes for himself and we dressed.

"Bella are you sure your ready? I love you and if you want to change your mind its ok my Love."

"Edward you know that this is what I want more then anything else."

With that he pulled me onto his lap.

"and don't worry Carlisle has stayed near by in case I need him."

"ok"

"Are you ready my darling?"

"Of course I am."

"I Love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

'I Love you as well Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Then he placed his lips on my chest, right next to my heart, that the v-neck shirt exposed. He kissed me there softly, then he bit me.

It was such a strange sensation. It hadn't hurt near as badly as I had prepared myself doe which was a huge relief.

But as soon as he pulled his mouth the venom started spreading through out my body. The pain hit hard and I couldn't see. But my sense of hearing increased dramatically.

I was screaming in pain.

"What have you done to her you fucking leech!"

"J-Jacob, p-please leave I don't want you t-to see m-me like this, but its w-what I wanted p-please just g-go!"

"E-Edward please d-don't leave m-me."

"Shh I'm not going any where my Love I would dream of it." (haha he dosent dream!)

"I swear to god Cullen I would kill you if Bells wasn't here."

"And if you take one step closer to her I WILL kill you."

"Jacob, go, this is none of your concern." Carlisle stepped out of the woods as did the rest of **_MY_** family. Alice must have seen this happening.

They all growled a warning at him

Then I blacked out from all the pain.

* * *

**A/N** sorry it took a while, but its up now! Kinda short I know but hey its something right. 

And if anyone has any ideas **_PLEASE_** tell me them. WAAHOO! im hyper


	6. Chapter 6:The Fire to end all Fire's

**Guys Im sorry but this will be that last chapter. I have a great idea for a new story so be looking for that soon!**

**BPOV**

The next 3 days where a blur of intense pain. I couldn't even remember who I was the pain was so horrible. When I opened my eyes I remembered everything. Edward changed me. And we where married. Life couldn't get any better. Then suddenly I realized I was alone. I was in Edward and I's new bed. I sat up and heard the T.V. on down stairs, this vampire hearing comes in handy! I went down stairs to see everyone sitting around the T.V. in complete silence oblivious to my arrival.

"What's going on you guys?"

"_Bella_, My Love, please sit down." Edward said in his musical voice.

As Alice and Esme walked out from in front of the T.V. and then I saw it.

_La Push _was set ablaze.

As I gasped I looked at the Cullen's with a questioning expression.

"Listen" Carlisle said.

(Reporter) "A fire was started last night in the Native American Reservation of _La Push _just outside of Forks."

"**Oh My God**, Jacob!"

"Everyone was able to get out in time except a pack of boys who refused to leave the land. Some witnesses report hearing the boys howling and screaming 'We will never let those bloodsuckers on our land!' No one seems to know what the boys were referring to. No names have been released at this time. It is believed that the fire started at a bon fire built by these same boys. As we continue to get more information…."

The voice faded. I couldn't hear or see. I was completely over whelmed with grief, if I could have been I would have been crying uncontrollably.

"What happened?" was all I managed to get out.

"After you blacked out Rosalie brought you here and we all stayed to face Jacob. Then his pack, so did Tanyas family. We greatly out numbered them and ran them off back onto _La Push." _Edward explained.

"B-But how did the f-fire?"

"They came to the house Bella. We told them if they didn't leave we would take over _La Push _and they took our threat to heart. They got everyone out after they set the fire. "

"So he's really g-gone?"

"Yes Bella."

* * *

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me" (New Moon) (I got chills thinking that The Amazing Stephenie typed the same words.)

Jacobs funeral was hard. Very hard. I couldn't look at him in the casket. I knew I wanted to remember him as that same strong man who had helped me heal the gaping whole in my chest and did nothing but love me and give me a shoulder to cry on. And how did I repay him? By leaving him the second Edward came back and then telling him I never wanted to see him again and telling him I didn't care about him. What kind of person was I? The last thing I had said to him was "just go!" I didn't want to see him. If I had only known he only had a few precious hours left to live I would have held him in my arms and cried, even if I couldn't cry, I know I would have. I missed him so much, and Edward knew and respected that. He got rid of everything that reminded me of him, except my bike. It was what symbolized who we were, we _where _a team.

But now he's gone and not coming back.

And I have _Edward _for _eternity_.

**A/N: sorry so short but I REALLY want to get on with the next one. Please read that one as well. HUGE thankyous to all my readers ESP Elven At Heart! You gave me the best reviews! O.O**

**WishIWasBella**

That's _**all**_ that matters


End file.
